Games and Punishment
by GallowsTyphoon
Summary: Death the Kid is bored and grumpy and Black Star just so happens to cross him at a bad time. Maybe good timing? Who knows.


**A/N: For my dear best friend who gave me this idea. True friendship is writing porn for each other. This is also for the DeathStar shippers because there aren't nearly enough of you out there. Hope I did my boys some justice.**

* * *

Death the Kid wandered around the mansion in an unusually grumpy mood. There had been far too much off time for his liking and he was growing ever more bored. That boredom had set him to many attempts at occupying himself, though it seemed that reading would not hold his attention that night. How he wished to go out and skate but the rain musically hitting his roof wouldn't allow that. Well, he though, he _could_ go out and skate but then he would get wet and that simply wasn't an option.

He sighed somewhat heavily and proceeded through more rooms of the mansion. He'd been spending so much time at Black Star and Tsubaki's place lately that it began to feel a bit too spacious. He shrugged it off as he had no real intention of moving out, perhaps the two should move in here instead. He was sure they wouldn't mind in the least.

He stepped into the wide living room and stopped dead when he found Black Star reclining on his couch. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a touch of offense.

Black Star looked up, not a care in the world, and flatly said, "Just chillin' out. What, I can't come over to my boyfriend's house?"

"Your feet."

"What about them?"

"Get them off of my couch at once!" Kid shouted. He was already grumpy and now he'd have to vacuum the couch as well. That simply wouldn't do.

Black Star did as he said, but made no move to apologize or clean the dirt from the upholstery.

Kid waited for a moment, raising his eyebrow and expecting at least something but Black Star did nothing. Finally, he pointed to the nearby closet and said, "Get the vacuum. You're going to clean it."

"What?" Black Star was floored. He was hardly ever ordered around by Kid and even if he was, it wasn't like this. He'd certainly never commanded him to clean.

"You heard me. You're going to clean up the mess you made on my couch and then you're going to face your punishment."

Black Star made no effort to hide the blush that crossed his cheeks at the word. He could only imagine what Kid was cooking up in his head, and he wasn't entirely sure why but he was a little excited to find out what he meant. He got up, still pink in his cheeks, and did as he was told. Under Kid's watchful eyes, he used the smaller upholstery vacuum to clean the cushion.

"Don't miss even a single spot," Kid commanded.

Black Star nodded.

"What was that?" Kid glared expectantly. Black Star knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yes, sir."

Kid watched and made sure Black Star has covered the entire front side of the couch before moving forward to inspect it. He ran his hand expertly over the luxurious surface, waiting to find even a speck of dirt. When he found none, he turned, and with just a touch of a smile, he said, "Good."

He found Black Star's eyes with his own and kept an icy connection between them. Black Star actually shivered, though from anticipation rather than cold. Kid sat on the couch in the exact middle. He crossed his arms and lightly touched his bottom lip with his fingertips thoughtfully.

"That was a very naughty thing of you to do, Black Star. I'm honestly ashamed," he might have laid it on a little thick, but he was having far too much fun to quit now. He was only just getting started. "I'll have to punish you appropriately."

"What, cleaning wasn't enough?" Black Star retorted and immediately regretted it when he met Kid's glare. Kid's eyes were full of challenge.

"Ooh, now I was going to let you off easy because I just love you so much, but now I think you need discipline for that awful mouth of yours as well."

His eyes studied every inch of Black Star from head to toe and back, resting finally on his eyes.

"Remove your shoes."

Black Star was a little confused but did as he was told. Kid beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand. When Black Star stopped in front of him, Kid reached forth without warning and pulled him over his lap.

"It pains me to do this to you."

Black Star's face flushed deep red when he realized exactly what was happening. Kid had pulled him over his knees so that his backside was in perfect reach. He reached around his midsection, deftly unbuckled Black Star's belt with one hand and had his shorts down in a mere second. Black Star was overwhelmed with embarrassment and a bit of arousal. It wasn't unusually for Kid to be so forward but for him to be so _dominant_ was a rare treat. Black Star would never admit quite how much he enjoyed it. He felt his cock twitch at the thought and at the cold air on his exposed rump.

Kid ran his hand almost loving over the exposed skin, a smirk playing on his lips. He reared his hand back and brought it down with a sharp smack. Black Star bit back the moan he wanted so much to release feeling the sting of his skin. But that was only the beginning. Kid's hand now moved to his other cheek, gently rubbing it as he did the other and again brought it down with equal force. He felt his own hand stinging and knew that Black Star's bottom was feeling it too. This time, without warning, he smacked his lover's bum, ever so satisfied when he heard him give a slight squeal.

Black Star had caught himself half rutting against Kid's leg and stopped himself. This was ridiculous, being so turned on by having his ass spanked. He was actually embarrassed as it was indeed the case, he felt his arousal building in his cock with every smack to his rump. Kid seemed to be having fun at his expense. He kept his control for the next couple of spanks but then, Kid gave an especially unexpected smack to the back of his thigh just under his ass. Black Star groaned and unabashedly rutted against Kid's lap. He just couldn't help himself anymore. It was surprisingly too good.

Kid swallowed back a bit. His own cock was growing hard at the sight of Black Star squirming in his lap. He wanted to toss him down and top him right then, but that would be much too easy on him. This was punishment after all, and he couldn't have Black Star having too much fun. He needed to suffer just a bit more. Kid rubbed the sore and flushed skin gingerly, squeezing and groping. Black Star shifted slightly so that his legs were a little more open, inviting Kid to touch him more. He wanted it desperately. Kid's hand roamed down the curved slope of his ass down to his balls. Black Star shivered when Kid's hand cupped them, fondling them with such skill.

He knew this was going to be one hell of a ride.

Kid's hand moved up to his shoulder and pulled him up. His other hand found its way to Black Star's cock, already wet with precum. Kid's fingers played at the tip and down his shaft with such skill that Black Star was almost ready to blow then. Kid smirked, he knew exactly which buttons to push and how to bring him so close to that edge and but not over. He wouldn't get to cum until Kid was damn well ready to cum himself.

Black Star was quaking, he reached forward and put his hands at Kid's shoulders. Kid knew what he wanted to do. He was partially trying to gain favor but he mostly just wanted to kiss his lover. Even being tortured and edged as he was, he still found it important. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly escalated. Kid's tongue parted Black Star's lips and explored his mouth eagerly. Black Star returned it with equal desire, fighting for dominance at least there but he failed still. Kid was going to dominate every bit of him tonight.

As their tongues battled, Kid's hand moved to his own pants, undoing his belt and fly, releasing his own pulsing dick. His breath hitched when the air hit him. He pulled Black Star's mouth from his own so as not to allow him the chance to take control when he was vulnerable. He pulled Black Star's eyes down with his own.

"Suck it," he demanded.

Black Star didn't like giving oral as much as receiving it since he wasn't nearly as good as Kid was, but he knew that Kid wouldn't take no for an answer tonight. He would more than likely be instructed if he wasn't up to standard. He lowered himself so that he was on his knees on the floor in front of the couch, one hand at the base of Kid's dick and the other holding his hip. He looked up. Kid silently commanded him with his eyes to continue.

He brought his face down, wrapping his lips around the tip, gently sucking and wrapping his tongue around the folds of the glans. He ghosted his tongue over the slit of his urethra before bringing more of his shaft into his mouth.

The warmth and sensation that enveloped Kid's cock was mind-blowing. Black Star was definitely getting better, he thought. He had to fight to keep from bucking his hips into Black Star's mouth.

Black Star sucked and licked, bobbing his head up and down around his lover's shaft. He slowly worked his way into bringing all of him in. He did his best and managed to take Kid's cock to the hilt, eliciting a satisfied groan from him as the walls of Black Star's mouth and throat pulsated around him. He wouldn't let go quite yet, but damn if he wasn't close. Black Star pulled him from his mouth and coughed twice. He had been determined to do that even if it choked him up. Kid instructed him to move and left him on the couch for a moment.

He walked over to one of the side tables, opening the drawer and extracting from it a bottle of lube as well as a condom. They'd taken to hiding several bottles and boxes of condoms throughout the mansion so as not to be caught unprepared. Black Star might think substitution was okay, but Kid would not even hear of it. He made sure to keep them in at least mostly discreet locations. While it was no secret that they were having regular sex, he still didn't want the girls to find something like that.

Black Star scooted to one end of the couch and Kid took his place in front of him. He gently positioned Black Star so that he could prepare him with the least amount of trouble. He liked to see Black Star's face when he topped so that he could watch his expression contort from pain to pleasure to absolute ecstasy. He placed the condom down for the moment and took the bottle of lube, slathering a healthy amount onto his hand. He was generous when prepping because he didn't like that it hurt his lover. He wanted it to feel good as quickly as possible. He rubbed at his hole and gently slid one digit in, teasing and rubbing at his insides. He added another, in and out, scissoring and stretching him. When he added a third, Black Star grimaced slightly but quickly got used to it. When Kid was satisfied that Black Star was properly prepped, he slipped the condom over his cock and began to push into him.

Black Star could handle fingers like they were nothing. They weren't that bad, even when Kid got up to three, but when he actually entered him, it was like fire was ripping through him at first. Almost as if his ass would split in two. He doubted he would ever get used to that first bit of pain, though Kid told him all the time that he would eventually feel less and less pain until he finally felt none at all after prepping. He gripped the arm and back of the couch to brace against the pain until it subsided to discomfort. Kid caressed his midsection, touching his chest and abs all over, gently ghosting over every one of his scars. The touches seemed to finally bring out that pleasure in him and Black Star urged Kid on.

He thrusted gently at first so as not to overdo it but he added to his thrusts with each one. He couldn't help it now. It was just too good. He didn't often top Black Star and he'd decided it was not nearly enough. It was so easy to lose himself in this rare pleasure. He let his desire overtake him, knowing that Black Star would enjoy the roughness of it. With each thrust, Black Star gained volume and became more vocal with his moans. He didn't try to muffle them and didn't care if he woke up the world with them. Kid's thrusting increased in both speed and power, hitting that glorious spot in Black Star that had his head swimming in space over and over. His hand found Black Star's cock, gripping and rubbing him.

"Enough..." Kid groaned.

With all he had, he thrust forward once more in time with his hand on Black Star's cock. The pulsation and sensation were too much for the both of them. Black Star's face contorted as he shot his load over Kid's hand and his own chest. Kid came powerfully into the condom, vision white with an unequaled ecstasy. If there was one thing that couldn't be denied, it was that their physical compatibility was unmatched. They fit together too well no matter how they put each other together. Black Star melted against the couch, not caring if he dirtied it again. For all he cared, Kid could destroy him with punishments as many times as he wanted. Kid didn't care about it at this point, far too satisfied with their acts tonight. He pulled out of Black Star, pulled off the condom and tied it off. No more a mess than there already is, he thought.

Black Star panted, "You're cleaning it this time."

They both smirked and laughed tiredly. "Make me," Kid said.

Kid hoped the girls wouldn't be home tonight because he didn't want to move at all.

Black Star was definitely shocked by this especially dominant side of Kid, but he liked it quite a lot and actually hoped to see more of it. He counted himself lucky that he was the only one Kid was so forward with. He was far too sexy when he did things like that.

Kid wrapped his arms around Black Star.

"So what did we learn?"

"That I should put my shoes on the couch more often."


End file.
